Dare You to Move
by Paige72890
Summary: When something happens to Courtney, she turns to Jason for help. JOURNEY
1. Default Chapter

**Hey guys I really know that I should update all of my other stories before I start a new one but this one just came to me. But I will update my others soon. **

Jason Morgan woke up late one night to the sound of someone pounding on his front door. He looked over at the alarm clock on the stand next to his bed, and the red numbers blared the time of 2:08 a.m. Jason slowly got up in bed praying that the person at the door would not wake up Sam, who was in between his room and the babies nursery. Jason practically ran down the stairs. He knew the person at the door was not Sonny, Carly, or Michael because they just would have come in. He also knew that Sonny and Carly were out for the weekend and Michael and Morgan were staying with Bobbie. He had just about made it to the door when he saw Sam waddling down the stairs.

"Jason," She said in a whiney voice, "who is at the door?" Jason just rolled his eyes at the obviously stupid question.

"I don't know Sam I haven't opened the door." He replied in an annoyed voice.

"Well open the door and see who in the hell it is knocking on the door at this time of night." She commanded with an eye roll like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jason just scoffed at what she had said. Jason walked over and opened the door. He gasped at what he saw on the other side. On the other side of the door was Courtney; she had a large bruise on the side of her face. Her arms and wrist both had hand sized bruises on them. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying for hours. Her once elegant dress was ripped up the side. Jason stepped aside and let Courtney walk in. When she had made it into the house he opened his arms for her to walk into. Courtney practically ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body, and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He stroked her hair while she sobbed on his shoulder. Jason looked up and saw an open mouthed Sam too shocked to speak. He waited for her sobs to die down before he asked what he had been dying to ask her.

"Courtney, baby, what happened, who did this to you?" He asked, his words all running together. Courtney pulled her face out of his shoulder and looked into his blue eyes before she answered his question.

"I was having dinner with Jax tonight because I was going to break up with him. We were having dinner and everything was going okay until I decided that I was going to tell him that I didn't want our relationship to go any further. I told him and he just lost it. He started ranting about how I shouldn't have lead him on and I was begging him not to be mad. Then he wanted to know why I wanted to break it off and I said that I didn't love him. He started yelling and saying that I did. I kept telling him that I was sorry that I hurt him; he said that I didn't mean it. Then he said that he was going to prove that I still love him. Then he grabbed me by the arm and slapped me. He started shaking me, and then he threw me against the wall. He started pulling my dress up, I was able to get a little room away for him and I pushed him away. He fell down and he tried to grab my dress to pull me down with him. It ripped my dress. Before he got up I was able to grab something heavy so I could try to fight him off. He came running at me. I hit him with the object, and it knocked him out. Then I got in my car and drove here. This was the first place that I have been since this has happened." Courtney burst into tears when she finished her story. Jason rocked her back and forth gently as she told him the story of what had happened to her. Jason anger grew with every word she had told him, he was going to kill Jax if it was the last thing he done. Jason gently pulled away form Courtney and said,

"Courtney, baby, calm down. Everything is going to be okay. He can't get to you. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you. I'm right here." He gently rubbed small circles on her back. Courtney buried her face in his chest and let him soothe her. Sam broke the silence with her voice.

"I don't think that Jax would do this Courtney."

"Yeah well guess what Sam he did." Courtney snapped.

"Maybe you are just making this up trying to get attention from Jason." She smirked.

"I seriously doubt that I could give myself bruises like this."

"Well you never know."

"Yeah well you never know what kind of disease you can pick up off the street but you are here aren't you Sam, or should I say, lying, cheating, prostitute, slut?" Courtney asked effectively shutting Sam up. Courtney looked up at Jason to see if he was going to say anything to Sam. She looked up into his eyes and saw anger.

"Sam why don't you just go back upstairs, go to sleep, and not say anything to Courtney at all." Jason snapped at her. Sam just sniffed and went upstairs.

"I'm sorry about her. She can be a bitch at times." He said with a small laugh.

"More like all the time." Courtney mumbled with a chuckle. Jason looked down at her and pulled her tighter to him. He pulled her over to couch where he pulled her down in his lap. She snuggled closer to his body where he wrapped his arms around her waist and she did the same.

"I'm going to leave you here just for a little while with Sam to see if I can find out where Jax is. Is that going to be okay?" He asked in a quiet soothing voice. She just wrapped her arms tighter around his waist.

"Please just send Marco or Max to go look for him. I just want you to stay here with me if that is okay." Jason nodded and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I won't I will tell Max and Marco to go try and find him." Courtney just nodded her head, her eyes drooping drowsily. Jason continued to rub her back soothingly until he heard her breath even out. He looked down, and sure enough she was asleep. He sudden realized that she was still in the clothes that Jax had… he didn't even want to think of what that bastard had done to her. He gently put her on the couch and got up. Once he was up he picked her back up and started to carry her back up the stairs. When he made it into his room. Jason set her on the bed and went to his drawers and pulled out one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxer short. He walked back over to the bed and looked at the woman lying on the bed. She looked so small and tiny just lying on the bed battered and bruised. He gently lifted her up off of the bed and turned her around and unzipped her ripped dress. He pulled the dress off of her and saw that she had even more bruises under the dress. He reached down and grabbed his shirt off of the bed and pulled it over her head and gently put her arms through the holes. Then he put his boxer shorts on her.

When he was finished he pulled back the covers on the bed and put her under them. When she was settled, he kissed her on the head and went down stairs to tell Max and Marco what happened and kill the man that did this to Courtney.

**So guys tell me what you think. I'm a review junky so if you review more I just might update faster. **


	2. Confessions

Sorry I haven't update in such long time, I have been so busy, and I have had a major case of writers block with this story, and then this chapter just came to me so I had to write it down.

Courtney woke up to the sound of Sam and Jason yelling at each other. She could vaguely here small amounts of their conversation. She heard her name and something about her staying here at the penthouse. She could here Sam was protesting her staying here and Jason was defending herself.

Courtney slowly pulled herself out of bed and that was when she realized that Jason must have changed her clothes last night because she was in one of his old T-shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts. She smiled at the thought of Jason taking care of her. If people realized that big though Jason "The Enforcer" Morgan had so tenderly taken care of her, they would see the wonderful person that she saw in him.

Courtney slowly walked to the top of the stairs and she saw Jason and Sam arguing. She knew that this wasn't going to be good. They obviously didn't see her because they kept on fighting.

"Jason she can't stay here." Sam yelled at him.

"Yes she is, and the last time I checked this was my house and I can let anyone I want stay here." Jason yelled right back at her.

"Well I don't like her. She could cause me stress and that can harm the baby you know, and where is she going to sleep? There are only three rooms in the house and they are yours, the nursery, and mine." She whined to Jason who looked like he was on the verge of ripping his hair out.

"Well I don't like you but you are here aren't you?" Jason snapped. Sam had a shocked look in her face. Then Jason continued. "And she will be staying in my room."

Sam recovered from her shock quickly and then she asked, "Well why can't she stay at her own apartment? I mean it's not like she has no place to go."

"I don't want her staying alone. Not to where Jax can get to her. And I would feel better if she was here to make sure that she was okay." Jason said quietly.

Courtney could barely hear what Jason had said but she still heard it. Her heart melted at his words. She came out of her hiding spot and revealed herself to the two arguing people. They were both surprised that she had been listening to their conversation. Jason was the first to recover from the shock.

"Hey how are you feeling this morning?" Jason asked with concern in his eyes.

"I feel like I just go hit with a school bus." Courtney said with a small laugh.

"And you look like it too," Sam whispered under her breath.

Courtney heard what Sam had said under her breath and replied, "Well you look like you swallowed a basketball, but I wasn't going to say anything." Sam looked like she was about to say something when Jason butted in, "Sam why don't you go take a walk while I talk to Courtney." Jason suggested, but it was more like he told her. Sam just 'hmphed,' grabbed his coat, and ran out the door.

Courtney looked up as Jason ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Jason I didn't mean to make her mad."

"Don't apologize it was her own fault she shouldn't have said anything to you." Jason said trying to apologize for what Sam had said to her.

"I don't want to put you out of your room, Jase." Courtney said suddenly changing the subject.

"I don't mind and I would feel much more secure if you were here where I would know that you were safe."

"I'm a big girl Jason, I know how to take care of myself."

"Yeah but I would feel better knowing that you were here where Jax couldn't get to you." Jason said. Courtney turned away from him at the mention of Jax's name. Jason noticed how she turned her head away. He took her into his arms and started to stroke her hair. "You know I am not going to let him get to you. I will make sure that he is found and he will never be able to touch, harm, or even look at you again." Jason said passionately. Courtney wrapped her arms tighter around Jason as her continued to stroke her hair. He moved his arm to her lower back and rubbed small soothing circles on her back.

Just then they heard the door burst open, and in walked Carly. Carly stopped in her tracks when she saw the two of them standing there in the passionate embrace.

"Whoa, I obviously missed something very important last night because I just saw Sam storm out of here in a huff, and now I see this." Carly said with a grin on her face. Courtney broke away from Jason and glared at Carly. Carly noticed the bruise on the side of her friends face and she gasped in surprise.

"Courtney, what happened?" She asked quickly and she walked over to her friend and pulled her into a hug. Jason looked at Carly and started explaining what had happened to Courtney. By the time he was finished, to say that Carly looked angry would have been an understatement.

"God I'm going to kill him, I am going to strangle him wit my with my bare hands." Carly started naming off ways that she was going to kill Jax as she paced around the room.

"Carly," Jason and Courtney yelled at the same time, but Carly had already walked out the door still ranting about Jax. Courtney looked at Jason and then she started laughing. Jason smiled at her, and then he started laughing with her.

"I miss that sound," Jason said.

"What sound would that be Mr. Morgan?" Courtney asked with a smile on her face.

"Your laugh, Ms. Matthew. It's a wonderful sound, and laugh. Your face lights up when you laugh, it makes you look beautiful, not that your not beautiful all of the time, because you are. Beautiful all of the time I mean." Jason said stumbling over his words. Courtney looked up at Jason and she smiled at him. She walked up and hugged him again, this time she pressed her face in his chest. She breathed in his scent before she said, "I miss you Jase, and I miss us." Courtney told him, she looked up at him with a serious look on her face telling him that she meant every word.

"I miss us too." He confessed to her; before he leaned down let his lips meet hers. She eagerly returned his kiss, firmly pressing their lips together. Jason ran his tongue on her bottom lip. Courtney allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck; they kissed until they ran out of air. They gasped for air once they broke apart. "I miss that too," Jason said with a smile on his face. Courtney nodded her head in agreement and she smiled at him. He leaned down to kiss her again when his phone went off. She gently pulled away from him and groaned softly in his and asked, "Why now?"

Jason pulled away from her only slightly and answered his phone. Jason face dropped as he continued to talk to the person on the phone. He hung up the phone and looked her in the eye.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"That was Max," Jason sighed, "they found Jax."

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, my dad was in the hospital for surgery and he needs help around the house and my mom is at work a lot so they need my help, but I promise that I will put the next chapter up soon. Please review the chapter and tell me what you think. I would really love it if you reviewed, all of you my fellow Journey fans that I love to torment with not updating. JK, please tell me what you think. And thank you to all of you that reviewed the first chapter.

**Paige **


	3. General Hospital

Courtney was stunned that Jason, Max and Marco had found Jax so fast. It had just been a day and a half and they had already found him. She thought the he might have ran, because lets face it, no one hurts Sonny Corinthos' family and gets away with it. Much less Jason Morgan's ex-wife. Jax was pretty much a dead man and who knew it. So the question was, why didn't Jasper 'Jax' Jacks run? Because he was obviously an idiot. Jason was probably going to either; A. beat Jax within an inch of his life, or B. have someone else beat Jax within an inch of his life. Either way Jax was in big trouble, but she went with the former of the two choices.

"Jason, please don't hurt him. I don't want you to go to prison for something he did. It's not worth it." Courtney told him. Jason just looked at her as if she had two heads when she said this.

"You don't want me to hurt him? Look what he did to you Courtney. He didn't think for one second about not hurting you. He would have raped you if you had not gotten away. He could have killed you, and you are asking me not to hurt him. I don't just want to hurt him for what he did to you, I want to kill him, Courtney." Jason told her passionately.

"Jason he's not worth it." She told him while her eyes pleaded with him.

"He's not, but you are Courtney." He grabbed her hand as he told her this. He pulled her close to his body and enveloped her in a hug. Courtney wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face into his chest. Jason kissed the top of her head gently and tightened his arms around her waist.

Jason then gently pulled away from Courtney and looked into her eyes. "I'm going to go down and see what Max is going to do with Jax. I wont kill him, even though I think I could right about now. I will be back soon so just stay here." Courtney was about to protest to staying in the loft when Jason looked at her with pleading eyes and said, "When I get back we will go to the loft and get your clothes. I want you to stay here for a while." Courtney just nodded and Jason kissed her on the head and headed out the door.

If Courtney had not asked him to kill Jasper Jacks, Jason would have killed him. Jax was a very lucky man. Well not that lucky because Jason was going to make him wish he was dead.

Jason walked into the warehouse were Jax was currently being held. Both Max and Marco had a hold on one of Jax's arms and he was pleading with them to let him go. They didn't look like they were going to let him go anytime soon. They were both furious over what Jax had done to Courtney, because Courtney was a good friend to them both, and Max even admitted to Carly that he once had a small crush on Courtney when he first met her, but he made Carly swear to never tell Courtney.

Jason walked directly up to Jax and punched him in the face, causing his whole head to one side by the force of Jason's fist. Max and Marco let go of Jax's arms and Jason nodded at them and told them to leave. After Max and Marco walked out of the door of the warehouse Jason turned his attention to Jax who was trying to quietly sneak out of the warehouse but Jason grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall of the warehouse.

"You are not going to get out of here that easy." Jason said before he punched Jax in the stomach, which would have caused him to fall to the ground if Jason had not been holding him up. Jason punched him again in the face causing his head to snap to the side. As he was punching Jax he started yelling at him.

"You bastard. I can't believe you did that to Courtney. She didn't do anything to deserve what you did to her." He then pushed Jax hard against the wall again.

"I hate you, but I love Courtney more and that is the only reason you are not dieing tonight, but you sure as hell are going to wish that I did kill you." Jason gave one last punch to Jax's stomach before he released him, causing him to fall to the ground. He then turned around and left the warehouse and left to go home.

Jason entered his penthouse and the sight he saw shock the heck out of him… Carly, Courtney and Sam were in his penthouse sitting on his couch totally engrossed in the soap opera that was on the TV. Which was totally shocking since both Courtney and Carly hated Sam, and Sam hated Courtney and Carly

"What are ya'll watching?"

"General Hospital now shut up." Carly said.

"Carly you can't tell me to shut up in my own house."

"SHUT UP!" All three of them yell at the same.

"Well someone at least tell me what has got you all sitting on my couch being civil."

"Alicia is about to marry Ingo." Courtney told him.

"So?"

"She is supposed to be with Steve, but Steve is with Kelly. We are hoping that Steve will burst in and stop her from marrying Ingo." Carly told him.

"I think Steve and Kelly are good together." Sam said.

"You would." Carly told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked

"Well you would want the slut to get a good man since you are a slut." Carly told her.

Sam was about to reply when a man burst through the church door on the T.V. He was soaking wet and both Courtney and Carly jumped when he came through the door.

"Who is that?" Jason asked

"Steve." All three of them replied. The man told the woman on T.V., who he assumed was Alicia since Carly and Courtney got huge grins their faces, that he loved her and he didn't want him to marry Ingo since he still loved her. Then a woman who reminded him of Carly stood up and said 'thank god.'

"Who is that?" Jason asked about the woman who stood up.

"Tamara." Carly told him, "She is my favorite, her and Alicia. Tamara is married to Maurice and Maurice is Alicia's brother and Steve's best friend."

Alicia then told Steve she loved him too, and she left the Ingo guy at the alter and her and Steve left the church, after that the closing credits started rolling, signaling that the show was over. Courtney then turned Jason and looked him directly in the eyes and asked how things with Jax went.

"Well I talked to him, roughed him up a bit and left him with Max and Marco." Jason just shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the couch in Carly's spot, who had left immediately after the show had ended. Courtney nodded.

"Jason, we still need to go get the things from my loft, if I am going to be staying here for a while." Courtney told him. Jason nodded his head. They both stood and left the penthouse, and when they were in the hallway Courtney turned to look at him, she then surprised him by rising up and kissing him on the cheek. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Thank-you Jason, for doing all of this for me." Courtney told him sincerely. Jason kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to his body.

"It's no problem Courtney, I would do anything for you."

"I know Jason. I would do anything for you too." They then released each other, and Courtney grabbed Jason's hand, and they left to go get her things from her loft.

Sorry it took me so long to update, I have had a major writers block, I will try to get the next update up soon

If someone can tell me where I got the name of the people in the Soap Opera from, you will get a cookie, and if you can tell me who said the quote that I snuck in I will update An Affair to Remember before I go on vacation.

Hint-The quote is said when Jason is beating up Jax, and if you watch Alias it was said in the season 3 finale.


End file.
